Talking to the moon
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: At night when the stars light up my room...I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.


AN: Never really wrote Brittana before. But I haven't been watching Glee and I saw these pictures of Brittany lying in bed staring at her computer.

00000

"_I know your somewhere, somewhere far away. I want you back...I want you back...my neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand...you're all I had." _

You choke back a side looking at the computer screen, it's been two days now and she still hasn't been on , you figure she's getting too busy for you. You're just her high school girlfriend. The high school girlfriend that did not graduate, the one left in the town she hates so much.

"_At night when the stars light up my room...I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. IN hopes you're on the other side talking to me too." _

You stare at the full moon, laughing away and talking like she's still sitting beside you. You tell her how you keep looking to your right in the choir room hoping she's there but she never is. You tell her how your hands have gotten cold since she left, you tell her that you don't have anyone here like her to protect you from the bad and ugly in the world.

"_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?"_

Every morning you wake up under the window and the sun is blaring in, warming your body the way hers should. You go to school playing Brittany, like you're suppose to, because no one else understands you. Maybe Blaine, but he's not her so you don't wanna talk to him about it. You fight for your top spot and it's getting exhausting, you don't even want it that bad. You just know Santana is always proud of you, so you keep trying. You keep trying and everyday you wish it would all stop and she would come to save you and you could fly away into the sunset. But those are dreams of a child.

"_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know because when the sun goes down someone's talking back."_

People have always thought mean stuff about you but they didn't say it because Santana would always come back with her vicious words, she can't do that now. No one is scared of a voice. You are, you're scared of a voice in your head calling you a fool for waiting to hear from her. A voice that is always so sure that whatever you're doing is wrong.

"_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you. IN hopes you're on the other side talking to me to."_

"Or am I fool who sits alone talking to the moon?"

This is first time you ask yourself that out loud and you think you have an answer. An answer you don't want to say out loud.

You hear it, she's calling you, she's Skype calling you. You hurry over and answer with a smile as she sits there in a towel waving at you like a mad man.

"I missed you Britts."

"I missed you Tana."

And the damn breaks, tears pour from your eyes and streak your face as you finally start telling her everything you've been feeling, hearing, and seeing. You tell her you wish you could be as strong as her and handle the school but you can't, you tell her you wish you could stop people from calling you dumb, and you tell her you can't stop wishing she was there.

She tells you what you need, what you want, and what's true. She tells you that you're not an idiot, that you're brilliant, funny, smart, and beautiful. She tells you those "assholes" don't know a damn thing about you. She tells you that she's always right there.

"Tana, do you talk to the moon?"

"What?"

"I do, I pretend it's you...because you're so far away..." You sniffle as your throat gets tighter, "You're all I had here and now...I don't...but every night the moon shows up in my window like you use to...so I talk to the moon...every night I hope you're doing the same thing."

You hear something...strange so you look up and see her crying into her hand so you hug the screen

"I'll talk to the moon every night Britt, I promise."

I'm not a fool.

00000

AN: Hope y'all like it. Song is 'Talking to the moon' Bruno Mars


End file.
